Medicine
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: 2x21, les pensées qui traversent notre cher pirate alors qu'il est à deux doigts de s'enfuir avec le haricot. "Cap'tain Hook était tellement plus facile à interpréter. L'infâme pirate n'en avait rien à faire des autres, se contentait d'assurer sa propre survie et de briser quelques coeurs au passage."


**Heey !**

**Un OS très court sur notre cher pirate, avec la chanson Medicine de Daughter. Je vous invite à l'écouter en même temps :)**

**Je remercie les quelques personnes qui commentent, n'oubliez pas que c'est gratuit et que c'est la seule motivation des auteurs ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>« Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que nos vies, qui avaient été si intimement liées, pouvaient se désunir à une telle vitesse. <strong>Si j'avais su, je me serais peut être accrochée à eux avec plus de force<strong> et je n'aurais pas laissé des événements imprévus nous séparer.»**

* * *

><p><strong>Pick it up, pick it all up.<strong>  
><strong>And start again.<strong>  
><strong>You've got a second chance,<strong>  
><strong>you could go home.<strong>  
><strong>Escape it all.<strong>  
><strong>It's just irrelevant.<strong>

**It's just medicine.**  
><strong>It's just medicine.<strong>

Il grimpe les quelques marches menant au Jolly Roger, les doigts serrés autour du haricot magique, prêt à sauver sa peau, comme d'habitude.

_J'excelle à l'art de survivre. _

Son coeur bat à tout rompre, un sourire est dessiné sur ses traits.

Un sourire qui n'arrive pas à atteindre ses yeux.

Parce qu'il y a ce quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui fait mal, cette petite voix aux accents charmants qui résonnedans son esprit.

« Tu pourrais faire partie de quelque chose. »

Un goût amer nait sur son palet.

Il voulait lui clouer le bec, lui rire au nez, lui rabattre le caquet.

Mais Emma Swan se tenait devant lui, le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts si sincères, et il avait à peine réussi à esquisser un sourire en coin.

Pathétique.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait sérieusement considéré l'idée.

Mais il était trop lâche, il craignait trop de souffrir de nouveau, de s'ouvrir, de laisser renaître Killian Jones.

Capitaine Hook était tellement plus facile à interpréter.

L'infâme pirate n'en avait rien à faire des autres, se contentait d'assurer sa propre survie et de briser quelques coeurs au passage.

Killian Jones au contraire était trop bon, voulait changer le monde.

Mais le monde avait été plus fort que lui.

Et c'est lui qui avait été contraint de changer. Pour survivre.

Comment croire en quelque chose qui vous arrache absolument tout ce que vous aimez, comment voir l'avenir dans cette nuit sans étoile.

Plusieurs fois pourtant, il y avait de nouveau cru.

Avec ce gamin par exemple.

_Bae._

**You could still be,**  
><strong>what you want to,<strong>  
><strong>What you said you were,<strong>  
><strong>when I met you.<strong>

**You've got a warm heart,**  
><strong>you've got a beautiful brain.<strong>  
><strong>But it's disintegrating,<strong>  
><strong>from all the medicine.<strong>  
><strong>from all the medicine.<strong>  
><strong>from all the medicine.<strong>  
><strong>Medicine.<strong>

« On peut recommencer à zéro, je peux changer Bae ! »

Il se tenait sur ce même pont, les larmes aux yeux, à genoux devant un soleil meurtrier.

Et l'adolescent le dévisageait de ses yeux emplis de fureur et de rage.

Et puis il y avait eu ses mots, ces syllabes sans sens, ces coups de poignards qui avaient eu raison de Killian Jones et avaient donné naissance au Capitaine Hook.

« Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais, parce que la seule chose dont tu te soucies, c'est toi ! »

Et, je vous le demande, comment se battre contre ça.

Contre ce visage juvénile ravagé de douleur, d'une douleur que vous semblez infliger, sans même le vouloir.

Comment voulez vous vous battre contre cette vérité cuisante, cette vérité qui vous piétinne le coeur.

Parce que pour lui, précisément, vous auriez trouvé le courage de changer, le courage d'être meilleur.

**You could still be,**  
><strong>what you want to,<strong>  
><strong>What you said you were,<strong>  
><strong>when you met me.<strong>

Le vent lui fouette le visage, il ouvre lentement sa seule main, dévisage son seul espoir.

« Ne fais attention qu'à toi et tu ne seras jamais blessé hein ? »

Emma.

Il voudrait pouvoir la détester, elle aussi, la haïr même, parce qu'elle fait naître en lui des sentiments nuisibles.

Parce que ce frêle soldat lui redonne de l'espoir.

Et qu'il ne veut plus jamais, jamais, revivre la mort de l'espoir.

Il voudrait pouvoir oublier ses mots, la fêlure dans son sourire, comme ils se ressemblent, la profondeur de son regard.

« Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. »

Il dévisage l'horizon, le coeur à l'envers, il est terrifié, il craint de tout son être ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

L'air marin lui chatouille l'odorat, seul réconfort.

_Tu es fou Killian Jones. Complètement fou._

Une certitude l'étreint tout entier, et il le sait, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, il n'y aura désormais que des pas en avant, et tant pis si c'est dur, tant pis s'il n'en ressort pas vivant, il a trouvé une raison de se battre.

**You could still be,**  
><strong>what you want to.<strong>  
><strong>What you said you were,<strong>  
><strong>when I met you.<strong>  
><strong>when you met me.<strong>  
><strong>when I met you. <strong>

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ça y est, elle l'assassine, elle le condamne, et mon dieu ce que c'est rassurant.

-Je viens aider.

Il les voit sur son visage, la surprise puis la douleur.

-C'est trop tard. Greg et Tamara l'ont fait passé par un portail.

Il ne se démonte pas, ce n'est surtout pas le moment.

-Hé bien j'offre mes services et mon bateau pour vous aider à les retrouver.

Elle fronce les sourcils, écarquille les yeux.

-Je croyais que tu ne te souciais de personne sinon de toi...

-Peut être que j'avais juste besoin de me souvenir que je pouvais.

Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il vient d'entremêler leur destin à jamais.

Killian est encore enfoui sous de la poussière mais il s'est relevé.

Et tout le monde sait que notre vision est différente vue de haut.

**You could still be what you want to. **


End file.
